Rolling in the Deep
by ShiryuForever94
Summary: Nem sempre foi assim. Só que a vida, também no inferno, costuma nos pregar peças. Yaoi, Radamanthys e Valentine, Presente de Aniversário para Akane e para Radamanthys.


**Rolling in the Deep**

**ShiryuForever94**

Categoria: Songfic, Yaoi, MxM relationship, CDZ, Saint Seiya, Radamanthys de Wyvern e Valentine de Harpia, Songfic (Rolling in the Deep – Adele, versão Mark Tompkins à capela), POV de Radamanthys de Wyvern

Advertências: Adultério, menção a beijo e sexo (não gráfico) entre homens

Classificação: R

Resumo: Nem sempre foi assim. Só que a vida, também no inferno, costuma nos pregar peças.

Beta-Reader: Shakal

Dedicatória: Presente de Aniversário para Akane e para Radamanthys

**ROLLING IN THE DEEP**

**Radamanthys' Pov**

Há dias bons e há dias ruins, até mesmo no meikai. Viver aqui até que não é tão ruim, principalmente quando você se conforma e aceita seu destino. Desistir de ter esperança de que tudo vai mudar é algo que eu aprendi e por isso já levo essa vida apenas como uma sucessão de um dia após o outro.

Eu acordo cedo, como todos os kyotos. Sou o primeiro nas reuniões com Hades, pois desde que ele me reanimou com seu próprio sangue em uma era muito antiga que temos essa estranha ligação. Ninguém comenta sobre isso, afinal de contas para que contrariar um fato?

Enfim, eu estou novamente a postos, para qualquer serviço que precise ser feito, apenas tomando conta de meus domínios uma vez mais, vagando eternamente pelas planícies malditas.

Eu poderia estar indo para o Cocytes, mas o homem que lá habita já não está mais comigo. Eu agora singro sozinho por caminhos que dantes pensei iria cruzar com ele. O nome daquele que já não pode estar ao meu lado é Valentine de Harpia, um dos mais fortes do meu exército, sob qualquer aspecto.

Não perdi minha admiração por ele, nem esqueci o quanto eu o amo, mas irão entender em breve porque estou dizendo isso e porque eu fiz o que eu fiz.

Vamos começar por descrever quem e como eu sou. Sou um Kyoto, ou seja, um juiz do inferno. Uso uma das três súrplices mais poderosas, um tipo de armadura de alma antiga. Ah, sim, são armaduras roxas de cosmo enegrecido e perigoso que possuem histórias e almas. São elas quem nos escolhem e nos moldam a sermos os perfeitos serviçais do Senhor do Inferno. Até que eu tenho sorte, a minha é uma das mais bonitas de todas as cento e oito estrelas maléficas.

Vamos ver se me faço mais claro. Somos no total cento e oito protetores de Hades, cada um com sua armadura, em diferentes patamares de poderes e importância. Eu, Minos de Griffon e Ayacos de Garuda somos aqueles a quem foram confiados exércitos, somos os juízes e homens de confiança do nosso Deus e possuímos, cada um, uma súrplice diferenciada e nossas próprias características. De longe, eu sou o mais agressivo e feroz, faz parte de minha natureza.

Aproximo-me do limiar do Cocytes e suspiro. Talvez eu seja frio demais para o tanto de sensibilidade que Valentine parece conter. Eu não sou aquele que estará sempre ao lado dele, pois eu tenho uma vida paralela de Kyoto que praticamente impede qualquer tipo de sonho quanto a ter um relacionamento embora eu tenha querido acreditar nisso com tudo que me restou de talentos humanos.

Tenho meus deveres, meus afazeres, minhas missões, meu Deus e, é claro, Pandora. A única mulher do inferno que me foi dada a desposar porque era o que ela queria. Eu apenas aceitei por ser meu dever, eu precisei ser alguém de quem não me orgulho.

Não é que eu simplesmente não goste dela, é apenas o fato de que fui posto junto a ela por Hades e não posso deixar minhas obrigações de lado para ir estar com quem eu realmente amo e ele jamais saberá quanta vontade tenho, pois não quero que ele alimente esperanças.

Jamais poderá ser e acho que a melhor coisa que eu poderia fazer era incentivá-lo a partir. Era querer para ele a liberdade e paz de espírito que eu jamais poderei ter. Ah, se você soubesse, Valentine...

Há muito tempo já havia notado o interesse de Sylphid por aquele que um dia eu ousei chamar de meu. Não costumo repartir, nunca foi do meu feitio, mas como eu estava numa vida meio dupla por conta de meu até então suposto romance com Pandora, não vi problema algum em deixá-los serem ao menos amigos. O que eu poderia exigir se eu mesmo não podia ser, digamos assim, uma exclusividade para Valentine?

Nem sempre foi assim. Só que a vida, também no inferno, costuma nos pregar peças.

No começo, é claro, eu fui confiante e achei que nada nem ninguém abalaria o amor que Valentine tinha por mim. Eu e meu gigantesco orgulho e meu poder. Estou acostumado a ter quem e o que eu quiser e não percebi que meu estilo de vida, meu jeito de ser, uma pessoa tão afastada de todos em muitas ocasiões, poderia produzir cicatrizes em Harpia.

Em minha defesa, digo que nunca menti. Eu sempre fui leal ao ponto de dizer desde que começamos a sentir algo mais ao nos despedir que eu sempre seria o prometido de Pandora. Ele, Valentine, apenas ria e concordava, dizendo que não era nada demais, ele já me conhecera como alguém destinado a ter uma vida "perfeita" com a comandante do inferno, então não se importava.

Foi quando começamos a nos ver frequentemente e a sentir algo juntos que eu nunca mais terei com ninguém. Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, nem do que senti, mas eu cometi um erro que jamais foi perdoado, por mais que ele mentisse com seus bonitos olhos verdes e seus lábios finos no rosto de traços leves e bem feitos que caracterizam aquele que deve ter rosto de mulher e corpo de harpia para ocupar seu lugar no meikai.

Depois de algum tempo, Sylphid apareceu. Era apenas um amigo, compreendam, nada mais que um amigo e eu assim o enquadrava em nossa rede de relacionamento. Só que ele é um espectro, tal como Harpia, não tem os afazeres que eu tenho e, principalmente, tal como Harpia, não tem um relacionamento para manter e nem contas a prestar de tudo que faz.

Não estou reclamando. É assim que as coisas são e não sou conhecido por ficar remoendo o que não tenho e sim por agradecer o que já consegui e tudo o mais que um dia terei.

Os anos se sucederam rapidamente e eu parecia estar tão acostumado com Sylphid sempre próximo a Harpia que não notei que havia um brilho a mais no meu amado quando estava perto dele. Sempre estive e estou ocupado com meu trabalho, com meus afazeres, sou de uma casta diferente de poder e a cada dia me afastava um tanto mais.

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Há uma chama incendiando o meu coração**

**Reaching a fever pitch and it's bringing me out the dark**

**Chegando a um estado de febre e me tirando do escuro**

**Finally, I can see you crystal clear**

**Finalmente, posso ver você claramente**

**Go head and sell me out and I'll lay your ship bare**

**Vá em frente e me traia e vou expor todos os seus podres**

Numa dessas ausências, eu reencontrei um cavaleiro que, tal como eu, tinha lá suas histórias e suas confusões próprias. O nome dele era Kanon. Um grego alto, de olhos azuis profundos e cabelos loiros sedosos e perfumados. O irmão de Saga. O homem com quem eu havia morrido numa guerra santa.

O reencontro foi um tanto estranho. Ele jamais desviava o olhar e parecia tão cheio de força e realmente disposto a me conhecer melhor. Claro que eu apenas mantive distância, mas algo já acontecia com Sylphid e Valentine.

Em minhas por vezes longas ausências, eu conseguia saber, depois, do quanto eles estavam cada vez mais próximos. Tinham muito mais coisas em comum que eu jamais teria com Valentine. Um sorriso amargo adorna minha face agora. Eu deveria ter apenas desistido já naquela época.

O fato é que eu não pude e, enquanto Valentine parecia cada vez mais à vontade com alguém mais alegre e menos cheio de monstros interiores que eu, de meu lado eu me sentia cada vez mais propenso a aceitar os inúmeros convites que Kanon me fazia para apenas conversarmos. Em todas as minhas conversas dessa época com o irmão de Saga eu sempre dava um jeito de citar Valentine, pelo fato de que eu tentava ficar distante da ideia que pulava em minha mente de que eu estava com muito ciúme de Valentine e Sylphid.

"Radamanthys, por que você apenas não admite que essa proximidade toda entre eles está deixando-o doente e que preferia como era antes?"

Estávamos, eu e Kanon, parados frente a frente no Reino de Poseidon. Eu havia ido levar uma mensagem de meu Senhor para o Deus do Mar e eis que coube a Kanon me acompanhar em meu tempo por lá, três dias.

Ah, sim, claro que entre um gole e outro de uísque eu havia contado a Kanon tudo que vinha passando, sem muitos detalhes, mas homens não precisam de relatórios, mas de fatos.

"Porque eu amo Valentine e se ele precisa de mais alguém é porque não sou o bastante e não quero ter que me separar dele." Admiti com minha voz sendo cortada por uma dor lancinante que eu sabia que iria piorar: eu sabia que não daria certo. Jamais daria certo, mas a ilusão de que eu pudesse amar alguém por toda a vida e ser feliz mesmo no papel que me havia sido confiado de esposo de Pandora e servo de Hades era tão acalentadora.

"Adiar o momento poderá ser pior, você sabe."

**See how I'll leave with every piece of you**

**Me veja indo embora com cada parte sua**

**Don't underestimate the things that I will do**

**Não subestime as coisas que posso fazer**

**There's a fire starting in my heart**

**Há uma chama incendiando o meu coração**

**Reaching a fever pitch and its bringing me out the dark**

**Chegando a um estado de febre e me tirando do escuro**

Kanon era perspicaz. Eu fiquei em silêncio, fui recebido por Poseidon e depois fui levado ao meu quarto. Nem me dei conta de que Kanon estava dentro do quarto comigo quando a porta se fechou. Tirei a súrplice sem pensar em nada além de Valentine e somente acordei de meus devaneios quando me vi empurrado no chão com um loiro escultural apenas de calças em cima de mim.

"O que pensa que vai acontecer?" Eu perguntei numa resistência quase nula ao corpo quente sobre o meu.

"Sou solteiro e desimpedido e realmente não dou a mínima para quantas mulheres ou homens você possa ou queira ter. Estou sem nada para fazer e sexo me pareceu uma boa ideia. Só que eu não vou forçar e nem implorar, então você tem cinco segundos para decidir."

Meus olhos luziram tal a desfaçatez demonstrada por Kanon. Aquele homem era maluco! No entanto, nem dois segundos se passaram e colei meus lábios aos dele, sentindo-me feliz por ser desejado, por ser querido e por finalmente encontrar alguém que parecia entender completamente como eu era genioso e psicopata em diversas ocasiões. Talvez porque ele fosse manipulador, um tanto egoísta e um estrategista pra lá de perigoso.

Kanon e eu ficamos juntos naquele reino por cinco dias. Sim, eu me atrasei em minha volta por conta do tanto que conversávamos e fazíamos sexo despudorado e despreocupado.

Era tão leve e sem complicações com Kanon. Ele não era preocupado com nada além do próximo dia e eu... Gostei disso nele.

Voltei para o meikai disposto a esquecer Kanon justamente pelo tanto que ele abalara minhas convicções mais firmes, iria contar tudo a Valentine e apenas pedir a ele que, por favor, deixasse Sylphid para lá e voltasse a ser apenas meu, mas como eu faria isso se eu em breve teria que voltar para os braços de Pandora?

Bem, eu fui até o Cocytes e encontrei Sylphid lá com Harpia. Não parecia que Valentine sequer sentira minha falta. Nem entrei. Escondi-me, frustrado e zangado. Sim, eu era muito diferente de Valentine, eu não era quem ele precisava.

Foi nesse dia que eu resolvi que Valentine não me amava mais. Foi uma constatação tão amarga que eu sorrio ao me lembrar do quanto me entendi tão bem com todo o estoque de uísque do meu castelo.

Não avisei, não mandei notícia de que havia voltado. Queria saber quanto mais Valentine ficaria sem notícias minhas sem se dar conta.

Mais dois dias e Sylphid apareceu para contar de como aquele tempo com Valentine fora ótimo, perguntando porque eu não havia ido visitar meu namorado ainda. Ele estava apaixonado por Valentine e jogava isso na minha cara com um sorriso feliz. Eu não poderia culpá-lo, afinal de contas era eu o culpado. Só que também não iria aceitar tudo tão bem. Eu não sirvo, nem jamais servirei, para Harpia, mas daí a achar ótimo que outro esteja com ele é exigir demais de mim por algum tempo.

Escondi minha frustração, raiva e dor. Escondi o fato de que para mim Sylphid morrera como amigo naquele exato momento. Apenas continuei com minha cortesia e educação. Era melhor eu apenas resolver logo tudo aquilo.

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**As cicatrizes do seu amor me lembram de nós dois**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**Me mantém pensando que quase tivemos tudo**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**As cicatrizes do seu amor me deixam sem ar**

**I can't help feeling**

**Não consigo deixar de sentir**

Segui para o Cocytes e usando todas as máscaras que eu conseguia, apenas contei a Valentine tudo sobre Kanon e que estava apaixonado por ele. Continuaria amigo do cipriota, mas namorado, apenas Kanon seria tal homem.

Valentine aceitou tudo muito bem, como eu esperava. Sem lágrimas, sem nada além de uma tristeza que eu podia sentir ao longe. Típico dele, não fazer escândalo. Acho que nem um terremoto faria Harpia dizer que sentiria minha falta.

Por um ano, aproximadamente, eu fiquei com Kanon, com o conhecimento de Valentine. Eu apenas observava de longe o quanto ele parecia não ter ficado nada triste com tudo aquilo e o quanto ele estava feliz com a companhia e intimidade de Sylphid.

Então eu e Kanon nos desentendemos. Como eu disse, não sou uma pessoa fácil de lidar, nunca serei. Para muitos significo um monstro sem alma que quase ninguém aguenta ter por perto.

A notícia correu pelo meikai e eu soube que Sylphid havia arrumado outra pessoa, um namorado qualquer. Bem, era Lune de Balron e pensei que, talvez... Quem sabe.

E lá fui eu voltar a converser longamente com Valentine. Já havia me casado com Pandora há tempos e continuava acreditando que o único amor verdadeiro da minha vida seria Harpia, mas não sou eu quem tenho que dizer isso a ele, o ruivo precisava sentir-se da mesma maneira para tudo dar certo.

Sylphid não pareceu se importar, mas reiterou que continuaria sempre por perto, pois seu amor por Harpia era algo incrível.

Eu tentei, novamente, mas não durou. Eu deveria ter aprendido que meu gênio forte e minha incapacidade de dividir fariam com que os problemas começassem.

Hades ordenou uma missão e designou dois espectros. Seriam Harpia e Sylphid e eu não iria pois havia outros trabalhos a serem feitos. Fingi-me de feliz porque Valentine sairia um pouco do Meikai. Por dentro? Eu estava tão furioso que o chão se abriria se eu deixasse meu cosmo revoltoso escapar mesmo que por um segundo. Eu não podia demonstrar e apenas sorri e desejei boa viagem e missão aos dois.

Como eu previa, a missão foi um sucesso e Sylphid e Harpia retornaram felizes e satisfeitos. Eu não podia tirar isso de Valentine, podia? Alguém mais adequado a ele, alguém menos problemático, com muito mais chances de viver o bastante para cuidar dele. Alguém com quem ele podia rir mais, com quem podia passear sem ser motivo de olhares. Não é simples sair com um Juiz do Meikai que em tese é casado com a protegida do seu Deus.

Eu fui atrás de Kanon e pedi a ele que fosse me visitar no meikai.

**We could have had it all**

**Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**(Você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido)**

**Rolling in the deep**

**Amando Incondicionalmente**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**(Lágrimas vão cair, Amando Incondicionalmente)**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**Você tinha meu coração nas mãos**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**(Você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido)**

**And you played it to the beat**

**E você brincou com ele no ritmo da batida**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**(Lágrimas vão cair, Amando Incondicionalmente)**

Valentine, aos costumes, não demonstrou muita coisa. Ele estava ocupado com Sylphid. Meus temores estavam corretos. Eu era um fardo pesado demais para a alma de Harpia.

Kanon fez como combinado e ficou uma semana em meu castelo, como sinal de paz entre Hades e Poseidon.

Ele até queria algo comigo, de novo, mas eu sabia e sei bem a quem eu amo sem poder amar. Fingir pode ser uma ótima estratégia se você der os sorrisos cínicos na hora certa, disser o que todo mundo espera que você diga e mantiver seu coração trancafiado numa malha fina de metal e resignação.

Eu nunca terminei com Valentine. Apenas parei de dizer que o amava e parei de ficar conversando sobre como éramos ótimos juntos. Não estava mais lá nos horários previsíveis, demorava um tanto a mais, sempre com ar de que estava tudo bem enquanto construía pedaço por pedaço uma prisão mais e mais forte para minha natureza apaixonada por ele.

Eu iria manter as aparências, talvez até tivesse alguns filhos com Pandora, não seria de todo ruim. Eu olhava para a distância gelada e que parecia infinita do Cocytes quando tinha que falar com o espectro que me havia jurado fidelidade eterna.

Eu olhava para imensidão branca onde eram enterrados aqueles que cometiam traição. Mal sabia Valentine que eu já estava enterrado no negror árido de saber que nunca mais ficaríamos juntos, nunca mais eu poderia beijá-lo, nem tocá-lo.

Eu já havia providenciado o substituto para o coração dele, mas jamais providenciaria um para o meu coração. Eu não precisava. Sou mais velho, mais forte, mais cruel, mais sádico e já vi muito mais do horror que há lá fora que Valentine.

Eu sou o Juiz Wyvern, senhor de um dos três exércitos de Hades e posso dar conta de meu próprio desencanto. Ou apenas deixar para chorar em alguma catacumba perdida por aí.

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**(Você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido)**

**The scars of your love remind me of us**

**As cicatrizes do seu amor me lembram de nós dois**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**(Lágrimas vão cair, Amando Incondicionalmente)**

**They keep me thinking that we almost had it all**

**Me mantém pensando que quase tivemos tudo**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**(Você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido)**

**The scars of your love, they leave me breathless**

**As cicatrizes do seu amor me deixam sem ar**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**(Lágrimas vão cair, Amando Incondicionalmente)**

**I can't help feeling**

**Não consigo deixar de sentir**

"Você não me ama, não é mesmo? Deixou de me amar."

Isso, Valentine, é exatamente o que eu quero que você pense, e sinta. É meu último ato de amor por você. Não quero que sofra nunca mais. Eu sou uma pessoa estranha demais para o seu mundo. Eu não sou aquele que tem criatividade, nem tempo para repartir momentos alegres com você.

Ouço sua voz, Valentine, finalmente, numa missão qualquer a que fomos designados. Eu não olhei para você com afeto, nem fui gentil ou cuidadoso. Eu fiz o que pude para você sentir desconforto. Eu fui me afastando nos últimos tempos e esse é meu golpe final.

"Não. Sinto muito. Não mais." Minha voz sai mais firme do que o necessário no meu esforço para que ela não trema e destrua tudo que venho fazendo.

Posso sentir o desencanto, o desalento dele e vejo-o sair de nosso abrigo para dar uma longa volta no terreno inóspito em que estamos. Ele está frustrado e talvez com raiva. Ele é orgulhoso, talvez mais que eu e vai fazer questão de nunca mais me dar uma chance. Vou tomar providências para que nunca mais queira me dar uma chance.

Eu fiz o que era certo. Não tenho tanto tempo livre, nem uma conversa leve e descomplicada. Entenda-me, não posso desejar a você uma vida inteira ao lado de quem não tem muito a oferecer.

Ficará melhor com Sylphid, eu tenho certeza disso. Jamais o perdoarei, a Sylphid, por saber como eu me sinto, ter privado de minha intimidade e atirar em meu rosto e coração todas as coisas que eu jamais poderei ter com você.

Depois de uma hora ou menos, ele retorna. Vamos ver se eu consegui meu intento.

"Radamanthys, você sabe que não vou aceitar tudo isso calmamente. Você me deve uma explicação."

Sua voz está sentida, eu o conheço tão bem...

**Could have had it all**

**Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo**

**Rolling in the deep**

**Amando Incondicionalmente**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**Você tinha meu coração nas mãos**

**But you played it with a beating**

**Mas você o enganou no ritmo da batida**

"Você não tem amor próprio? Sou um Kyoto. Estou casado com uma mulher maravilhosa e tenho Kanon. Para que eu precisaria de você?" Você não tomará conhecimento jamais do quanto me doeu dizer isso a você, Valentine.

"Precisar?"

A incredulidade dele abala minhas forças, sinto suor frio brotar de meu coração direto para minha pele. Eu preciso aguentar. Eu preciso quebrar seu coração, Valentine. Perdoe-me… Perdoe-me…

"Eu realmente acreditei que o amava, mas quero crer que foi apenas algo que tivemos, lindo e perfeito, mas acabou. Alguma dúvida para o trabalho de amanhã?" Mudo de assunto como se não fosse nada. Simplesmente abro um mapa e olho-o sem ver nada. Eu quero poder chorar e sei que preciso ficar impassível. Somente minha força de Kyoto me impede de gritar, ajoelhar-me aos pés dele e pedir-lhe que volte para mim. Que deixe Sylphid para lá e venha de novo ser apenas meu.

Não posso pedir isso a ele. Acho que não posso pedir isso nem para mim mesmo. Estou cansado de ficar observando o quanto não posso cuidar dele. É melhor apenas desistir.

Que por acaso é algo que eu jamais faria se soubesse que ele seria mais feliz assim.

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**(Você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido)**

**We could have had it all**

**Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**(Lágrimas vão cair, Amando Incondicionalmente)**

**We could have had it all**

**Nós poderíamos ter tido tudo**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**(Você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido)**

**It all, it all, it all**

**Tudo, tudo, tudo**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**(Lágrimas vão cair, Amando Incondicionalmente)**

"Radamanthys…"

Eu sinto a vibração na voz dele, eu sinto o cosmo dele confundir-se em todas as direções, eu o sinto buscar minha alma e apenas ergo meu olhar dourado. "Pode me chamar de Kyoto, se preferir."

Nenhuma entonação. Nenhum sentimento. Sou uma estrela maléfica de Hades, sou um servo do inferno perdido, singro pelo meikai desde o início da humanidade. Eu sou capaz de fazer isso.

De partir o coração do homem que amarei eternamente.

"Sim, Senhor Kyoto, como queira. A que horas partiremos amanhã?"

**Could have had it all**

**Poderíamos ter tido tudo**

**(You're gonna wish you never had met me)**

**(Você vai desejar nunca ter me conhecido)**

**Rolling in the deep**

**Amando Incondicionalmente**

**(Tears are gonna fall, rolling in the deep)**

**(Lágrimas vão cair, Amando Incondicionalmente)**

**You had my heart inside of your hand**

**Você tinha meu coração nas mãos**

Não há nada mais a ser dito. Não retornarei ao assunto. Ele também não. Seguiremos nossas vidas separadas, mas sempre estaremos juntos, é nosso dever afinal.

Se poderia ser diferente? Talvez pudesse, se eu não o amasse tão incondicionalmente talvez apenas fosse egoísta o bastante para mantê-lo preso a mim quando ele precisa viver livre em seus próprios caminhos.

Mais à noite, escuto os soluços contidos dele e ouço os socos que ele dá na neve lá fora. É o primeiro turno da guarda. Vigilância. Eu também estarei eternamente vigilante para que ele nunca mais ache que algum dia eu poderei voltar para ele.

Meu melhor papel, minha máxima força, meu pior fardo, minha condenação eterna, fazer Valentine acreditar que eu não o amo mais. Nunca foi tão difícil passar a eternidade no inferno...

**But you played it**

**Mas você brincou com ele**

**You played it**

**Você brincou com ele**

**You played it**

**Você brincou com ele**

**You played it to the beat**

**Você brincou com ele de acordo com a batida**

* * *

><p><strong>Nota: <strong>Feliz Aniversário, Akane. Claro que a fanfic não seria fofinha e leve, não faz o meu estilo, muito menos o seu. Espero que goste. Fiz apenas uma para o aniversário de Radamanthys e o seu, pois são tão próximos. A todos que lerem, feliz Halloween. Até a próxima, que espero seja breve pois o fandom de Saint Seiya é um dos poucos que gosta de deixar review, ainda bem. Agradeço a todos, antecipadamente, me derem o prazer de deixar algum comentário.**  
><strong>


End file.
